The Norwegian maid
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Being bought by one of the richest men of Europe and then having to become a maid will bring Lukas a lot of funny, sad and catastrophic situations to his life. . . . Drama, Romance and kind of angsty.
1. Prologue

He did not know how he had ended up in there. A human auction. One day he had taken his brother to his best friend's house for a sleepover. The 13-year-old Icelander had been really excited to go to Leon's house and got really sad when his parents told him that they could not take him there. Lukas couldn't stand seeing his little brother down, so he decided to take him and not let him go alone. Who would say that it was going to be the last time he saw his younger brother.

Without a clock, windows or a calendar, it was hard to say how much time he had been there. In fact, he was not happy for being there at all, but he was kind of thankful it had been him and not Emil. He could not live knowing that his brother could have gotten in such a situation, because it wasn't only him being there, there were other humans too and they weren't treated that nice. Every week, there was one, only one that was never going to come back.

Because when someone was not bought, they were killed.

No one had ever wanted to buy Lukas, the only thing that kept them from killing him was that he was really beautiful. A nice ass and that cute face he made when those men did unforgivable things to him. But one day they simply decided it was going to be his last.

So he put his best sexy bunny dress and walked on the stage, looking around and seeing many men and even women that had really fat purses and wallets, fancy clothes and drinking the best of wines. All of them looking really bored and not interested since the first second he stepped on the stage.

"Good night! Ladies and gentlemen! This cute little bunny is not that expensive" Ouch, so he wasn't really worth it "He doesn't smile, he has already been used and, best of all, he's Norwegian" Lukas looked around the room, but all of the people there just didn't seem so pleased with him.

He looked down when he finished counting the time on stage he had, knowing that once again, nobody wanted to buy him.

And he was going to die.

"Well… thank you for coming tonight! Next week we will bring new little cute humans with us, so be sure to come again!" The man acted like if he wasn't going to kill a person in the moment the last one of those rich bitches was out. It made him sick.

He felt how the man grabbed his arm and started to walk, pulling him in a not nice way. He closed his eyes, knowing that the end was coming, when he heard a voice yelling.

"Wait!" He turned to see who it was and saw a tall blonde man with a white suit that was walking towards the stage "I want him"

Okay! So this is based off a roleplay I had on facebook. And that roleplay is based off a picture I saw on an rp meme page.

Due to school, this will be updated very slowly. Lol.

Btw... please forgive me for my English, it's not my first, so...

Thanks for reading.


	2. New job!

**_Chapter one: A new job has to start with a smile!_**

When Lukas saw the tall and blond man walking towards them, he first trembled. The man didn't look that serious, but his body and height made Lukas a little bit uncomfortable. He didn't know what that man wanted him for, it could be as a sex toy or just toy in general. He didn't like any of those options.

"You sure, sir?" The man nodded and took out the money from his wallet, handing it to his captor, who happily took the money and stopped holding Lukas' arm "All yours"

"Thanks" The blond man grabbed the chain that was chained to his neck and began to pull, really slow, like not wanting to hurt the Norwegian, which made Lukas frown. But he didn't say anything at all. In fact, he preferred if his new owner was nice to him, since nobody had been like that to him in all those years he'd been kidnapped.

He started to walk, following him to his car. Not saying anything, not a word nor making any sound, he got in and sat next to the driver's seat. He played with his fingers, nervous enough to feel like suffocating inside that big and red car. In his life he had been in such an expensive vehicle, his family couldn't afford it and it wasn't like he wanted one, he thought that all he needed was a bike or a small car, not anything else and less that expensive.

He sighed when the other entered as well.

"My name is Mathias" Was what he said before turning the car on and leaving that place and those men behind.

He was kind of happy, he would never see them again. No more. They wouldn't hurt him more.

The ride to Mathias' house was quiet, which seemed to bother the older one, but didn't say anything. Lukas thought that maybe a small talk would work. He wasn't good at talking and now less that all of that happened to him, but he had to try and not make his owner angry.

"W-what country are we in?" He asked, knowing that he wasn't in Norway anymore. The buildings seemed different as well as the fact that his ex-captor mentioned that he was Norwegian as an extra point.

"Hmm? Denmark, right in Copenhagen" Was what the Dane said and Lukas nodded. He wasn't that away from home, still, it made him a little sad that he wasn't going to go back to his homeland. Not that he didn't like Denmark, he did but leaving his language, his culture and his life back there was not easy. He couldn't even complain, he no longer belonged there. He hadn't spoken Norwegian in a while, though, it seemed that his captors weren't even from Europe, but he couldn't guess, they spoke to him in English and so, he had to answer them back using it "Why- wait, yeah, you're Norwegian, aren't you?"

Mathias seemed more relaxed now that they were talking. He knew it was that. Maybe Mathias felt guilty for buying him? But that saved his life, so he shouldn't be. He didn't want to go back there either, so it was better if he behaved appropriately.

"Yes, I am" Was what he replied. He wanted to say something more, but the sight of a big house caught his attention. The colors of the walls gave a homely feeling, like if you were visiting your old grandparent's house. There were big trees surrounding the mansion as well as a little lake that could be seen from the front yard.

It would give him a headache clean all of that.

"So? Let's go" Mathias turned the car off when he parked in front of the main door, that was an old-looking one.

Lukas did as he was told and got out of the car, following Mathias, walking behind him and looking around. He saw some flowers that were just about to die in the garden. They just needed some water. He wondered if Mathias even cared about nature.

"This is the living room. Martha is the one that cleans it. You could help me with the rooms on the second floor and leave Martha the first" He ended up talking more to himself than to Lukas, but he didn't mind. He was listening anyway. They both walked upstairs and Lukas was amazed.

Did he really have to clean all those rooms? It was almost like and an endless hall full of doors. The Dane noticed his expression since he let out a chuckle.

"So many? Don't worry, most of them have nothing inside, so you just have to mop the floor" He said, smiling and opening one of the doors at the end of the hall "This is going to be your room. I'm sorry if it doesn't have anything yet, buying you wasn't my plan, to be honest" He seemed a little guilty, Lukas noticed, again.

He knew that maybe that man wasn't one that was buying people like he bought candies, so he tried to understand him.

"It wasn't?"

"No, I was just there because Gilbert invited me. I just couldn't let them... you know, what they do when no one is bought... I saw you and I knew that I couldn't leave you there" He admitted and that surprised the Norwegian.

He didn't know what he had to answer to that, so he just walked into the room with his head down, staring at the floor. Mathias stepped in as well, admiring the big bedroom. It had a big king size bed, a closet, and its own bathroom. He now just had to buy some clothes for Lukas to wear.

"I think I have a key that could help with this chain… wait here!" Mathias ran out the room as Lukas sat down on the edge of the giant bed. He smiled, barely noticeable. He had never had such a big bed, not even before he was kidnapped, so, it felt nice to have all that space just for him. Thinking about his past, made him remember his little brother.

He wondered if Emil was okay.

A loud noise made him turn his head towards the door, where he saw Mathias with a big box and a small bag that he had just dropped. He walked in and let the box on the coffee table in front of the bed "Here are some clothes, I don't think you will be very comfortable with that bunny dress" Mathias then went to grab the bag again and took out a smaller box that had some keys in it and began to look for the one he needed.

It didn't take that much time until the Dane had found the key he was looking for and used it to remove the chain from Lukas' neck. He grimaced when he noticed that it was all red, almost turning to violet. He wondered how much time he had had that around his neck. But he didn't want to ask, it seemed that Lukas had suffered a lot through the time he had spent there, maybe he would ask later when he trusted him more.

"I will give you some painkillers if it hurts" Mathias passed his finger, trying to see if he was alright.

"It doesn't"

"Just in case. While I look for them, you can see if anything in the box fits you" He left the room before Lukas could say anything.

Given the order, he began to check the clothes and decided to use some adjustable pants and a large white shirt. Back in the auction, they taught him how to behave once he was bought and even if Mathias didn't seem the type of owner that would punish him -or he hoped so- he had to obey without complaining.

He began to undress and then he put the other clothing on, feeling like his old self again. It wasn't what he would usually wear, but it made him feel human again, not an object, just Lukas Bondevik, but not the sixteen-year-old anymore. He wondered how old he was now.

"I found some, I also brought some wat-" He lifted his head and examined the Norwegian. He looked kind of cute with his clothes. He left the glass of water and the box of painkillers besides the bigger box full of clothing and turned to Lukas again "So, they fit you!"

"Yeah…"

"We will go to buy some more tomorrow!" Lukas looked down. It had been a while since he went to a mall, it made him nervous, but nodded anyway.

After a brief silence, Lukas decided that he had to ask, he wanted to know. More than anything. He sighed before letting his voice out.

"Can you tell me… what year is it?" His voice was cracking for the sole daring of breaking one of the rules he had been taught. Still, he wanted to hold on the idea of Mathias being nice, he had been all the time since he bought him.

"Two thousand seventeen, why?" Lukas was shocked by the answer he got. So, it had been seven years since he was sixteen.

"I'm twenty-three now…" He replied more to himself than to Mathias, who noticed the shocked expression on his face. Worried, he decided to ask him.

"Is that bad?"

"I was kidnapped when I was sixteen. I can't believe they didn't kill me for seven years" What surprised him the most, was that he had lasted that long.

Mathias bit his lower lip, feeling sorry for him. And then, a million questions filled his mind. Did Lukas have a family? If so, were they still looking for him? Did they think he was dead? What about his friends? His education? If he was sixteen when all of that was taken away from him, that meant that Lukas didn't even finish high school. He then thought that maybe, instead of making him clean, he should sign him up in a school or hire a private teacher if Lukas felt uncomfortable around people.

"I'm sorry"

He turned to face the Norwegian again. He stared at him, not knowing why he was apologizing.

"Sorry for what?"

"Asking you a question. They taught me to be quiet" That was the moment Mathias fully understood what was happening and felt really bad for him. Did he really think he was going to punish him for being curious? It made him angry just thinking that the level of abuse in that place should have been that bad for making someone like this.

"Don't apologize, Luke, you are free now. You don't have to follow any of those stupid rules anymore" That seemed to calm him down a little. He smiled and placed his hand on Lukas' shoulder "Let's get dinner"

Lukas stared at him for a moment, before silently nodding. He knew it would take him some time to fully trust Mathias, but he was willing to try. Maybe they could even become friends.

With that thought in mind, he let a small smile appear on his face.

...

sorry for the grammar!


	3. I want to stay

**_I want to stay_**

The next day, Mathias had left the house to go to work, Martha was going to be there at nine, so he didn't worry about Lukas, he even left a note for him to eat something for breakfast and that he'd be back to eat with him in the afternoon.

Lukas had been unable to sleep well for a long time and even if he was no longer in constant danger, it was still hard for him to freely sleep, he feared that all of that had just been a dream and as soon as he woke up he'd be under those men's rule once again. In the end, he finally fell asleep, only to be awoken by the sunlight that entered the room some hours later. He yawned before he decided that he had to begin to work. He didn't want Mathias to think he had spent a great amount of money for nothing and even if he had told him that he didn't need to worry, it was just something he couldn't help.

He took a quick shower, happy that he could enjoy the hot water falling onto his body after all that time. He used the time to think about how would his little brother be, did he miss him? Would he be happy if he went back? He couldn't just leave Mathias, but he could ask him to visit. He then slapped himself, he couldn't ask such a thing.

Not long after, he left the shower and put on the same clothes as yesterday, Mathias told him they were going to go get more that day, so, it was fine for him.

He walked downstairs only to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Slowly, he made his way there and saw an old lady. She had grey hair, big round lenses and wore a white dress with a black apron.

"Good morning! You must be Lukas, right?" Lukas nodded, feeling rather comfortable around that lady. She reminded him of his grandmother.

"That's me"

"I'm Martha, nice to meet you" She said while putting some eggs on a plate "Come sit so we can eat breakfast, today's going to be a really long day" She put the two plates on the table and sat on a chair while waiting for Lukas to do the same, which he did.

Lukas ate the eggs silently and mentally thanked Martha for doing the same thing. It wasn't that he disliked her, he was just really shy, he had always been and now even more since the only contact he'd had with other humans had been his captors and Mathias, plus the other victims, but they all were always so scared to make any noise, that it was weird to see them talking to each other.

"Can I… ask you a favour?" Lukas asked timidly, but he thought that as they were the same rank, it wouldn't hurt him to ask her. He had broken the rules twice, one without noticing, when he asked where they were and the other one with the year. But, he really needed this.

"Yes, of course, honey" Lukas looked down, without moving a single muscle, it was as if he had gone into a trance. Some minutes after that, Lukas finally spoke again.

"Is there any way you can… look up on internet or… newspapers, about my little brother?" If there was anything he'd love to know the most, it surely was this one. His baby brother, he wondered if nothing bad had happened to him.

"Lukas, we can look up on the internet right now" She stood up immediately. She had read a note Mathias had left her before going to work, he explained everything he knew about Lukas, so she would know what to do with him. Martha took out his phone as she sat down next to the Norwegian, showing him the bright screen of her phone "Type his name" She said as soon as the keyboard had popped up.

Without waiting for any second, Lukas typed his little brother's name and the first result that appeared after he clicked on search, was a twitter website. He clicked on it and a picture of a young man -probably in his early twenties- showed right in front of him. Said man had white hair, just like Emil, and for a moment, Lukas wanted to cry.

His little brother was fine.

He had continued his life and he was happy about that. He scrolled down and read the tweets he had posted and shared; most of them were about music, pictures of pop stars and some other random stuff.

But he didn't find anything about him.

He didn't know if he should have felt happy that his brother could live his life without being sad or being sad himself because apparently his brother indeed could live his life without him.

"Try with another one" Martha suggested as Lukas changed of social media. This time, he opened his Facebook, immediately seeing many random posts that his brother had shared. He scrolled down some more until he finally found what he was looking for.

 _It's been seven years already. Please come back._

It was short.

It was plain.

But for Lukas it meant everything.

"He does miss you" Martha placed her hand on Lukas' shoulder as the Norwegian closed the phone, putting it down "I bet that if you ask Mathias, he'll let you go back to your brother"

"I can't do such thing" Lukas trembled just imagining it. Mathias was the owner and he was the slave, not the other way around. He couldn't ask anything like that even if the desire of meeting Emil again was that strong "It's forbidden"

"Now I see that you don't know Mathias yet," She said before taking the phone back "He'll do it, and soon, you'll be with your brother again"

She said before walking out of the kitchen. The food was already cold, but Lukas ate it anyway. He felt his hands shake as he moved the fork, playing with what was left on his plate.

"But still… I want to stay" and for no reason, the thought of staying, wouldn't leave his mind.

No longer after that, Lukas had already cleaned some of the rooms that Mathias had told him to clean the day before. Martha had given him some cleaning stuff and in no time, he had Mathias room completely clean.

Out of curiosity and not being aware of the time, he began looking through the pictures on Mathias' bedroom wall. He had a lot with another tall guy, he wore glasses and next to him was a short man with an innocent face. Other pictures had a really old man that had almost the same face as Mathias, he supposed he was his dad.

And finally, the picture of a really wonderful woman, she had brown hair and wore a really cute yellow dress with a ribbon on her head. For a moment, he almost touched the picture, when he heard someone from the corridor.

"I'll change clothes and then go back with… Oh, Lukas!" Mathias entered the room, surprising Lukas, whose face almost became a tomato. He apologized as fast as possible that Mathias almost didn't understand what was happening "Hey, calm down! I just came for some clothes. I'll be back in the afternoon so we can go shopping, okay?" Lukas nodded without saying anything, he still felt embarrassed that he had been caught looking at something he shouldn't be looking at.

"Okay"

"Oh, and, Lukas? There's someone I want to introduce you to" Lukas followed him outside the bedroom and the same girl in the picture was now saving her phone back inside her pocket "This is Emma, my girlfriend"


End file.
